


Noted

by Missy



Category: Blades of Glory (2007)
Genre: Bonding, Crack, Gen, Humor, Male Friendship, Post-it Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 22:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coach tries a new training method on the boys.  It doesn't go well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noted

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Cotton_CandyBingo Prompt: Post-It Notes

“All right boys,” Coach announced late in the afternoon several months after Jimmy and Chazz had returned from Nationals. 

Jimmy squinted at the pile of colorful squares. “Those look like post-it notes,” he complained. Then when Coach narrowed his eyes and delivered him a full-on glare, Jimmy repeated himself. “Those look like post-it notes,” he said with great, firm confidence.

“Yeah, why’re we using post-its, man?” Chazz raised an eyebrow. 

“What you two knuckleheads are gonna do,” said coach, stacking the cubes up in a pile on the training bench beside then, “is write down every annoying thing you think your partner does, then paste it on his body. Get to it!”

“I don’t think so,” Chazz said firmly. “I’ve been doing just fine with my Bro here!” 

“Yeah!” Jimmy protested. “Chazz and I don’t even fight anymore!”

“Just because you don’t fight with each other out loud doesn’t mean you don’t have some resentment bubbling up under the surface,” Coach said. “That’s the sort of things that’ll break a team down, make it weak when it needs to be at its strongest.” He glanced at Chazz, and then gave Jimmy a too-sharp gaze. “Get up and do it.”

He got a sarcastic but jaunty salute out of Jimmy, but Chazz hung back, reluctant to make another move without double-checking that Jimmy was okay with it. But Jimmy didn’t have any hesitance as he picked up one of the pads and started scribbling.

Permission silently granted, Chazz shrugged and reached for his own stack of post-it notes.

*** 

“…And you snore, and you chew with your mouth open, and sometimes you fart when you bend over…” Jimmy looked over his shoulder at Coach. “I need another stack of these things.

Chazz was nearly bound in paper pages, his eyes and hair the only pieces of his anatomy still visible. “Time out, man!” he whined. “I don’t think any of these little complaints of my brother here are too…valid.”

Coach shrugged. “He’s right about the farting thing. But even if he wasn’t, there’d still be the whole…” he shrugged. “Eating in your underwear while singing Beyonce thing.”

“Beyonce is my soulmate!” shouted Chazz. “One day we’re going to the Oscars together in form-fitting sequin-covered jumpsuits.”

“That’s ridiciulous!”

“IT’S MY DREAM!”

“Please, Beyonce has Jay-Z!” Jimmy said. “If I had Jay-Z I wouldn’t think of hooking up with someone else.” 

“Are you done?” Coach asked. Jimmy nodded. “Why don’t you read what you left on Jimmy, Chazz?” 

Chazz winced, shuffled his shoulders, and finally read aloud what he’d written. “Spends too much time hanging with his lady.”

“Me and Katie? We’re getting married next week!”

“That’s no reason to turn down our bro for a night of baying at the moon.” 

Jimmy frowned. “You’re….half right. But dude, I’ve got a wife. An AWESOME wife, and you’ve gotta get used to her always being around. ‘Cause I’m not gonna let her go – or shut you out of my life.”

“Nice words, brother-man,” Chazz sniffed. Jimmy’s hand rested on his shoulder. 

“I really mean it. We’re brothers from different mothers, united by ice.” 

Chazz grinned, locking hands. “Brothers to the end, my man.”

Coach weighed the scene before him, eyebrow raised. He’d killed the tension between the two skaters, but eliminating all of it would lead to sloppy skating. 

He coughed. They separated.

“Now, if you ladies are done talking about how much your tampons hurt, let’s get out on the rink!” 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> This work of fanfiction uses characters from Blades of Glory, which is the property of MTV Pictures. Infringement for monetary gain has not occurred, and this is a work of fanfiction intended for nonprofit use only.


End file.
